cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of South Pangaea
The Battle of South Pangaea is a conflict that happened in South Pangaea. The battle involved South Pangaea on one side and Pengapore on the other side. It ended with Pengaporean victory and the ceding of the large Pangaean Colony of Platinia to Pengapore. Prologue Last week, a Pengaporean luxury airplane named AeroQuay was hijacked by terrorists. What made the matter worst was that the Director of the Pengaporean Secret Service and the President of Pengapore were in the plane too. Not long after the two Pengaporean officials were rescued with the whole plane, it was found out that the terrorists were South Pangaean agents. They had also hijacked Pengaporean sub-orbital escort vehicles in order to keep control of the flight. When faced with the crimes, the South Pangaean government admitted to the crimes, but refused to pay any compensations. To add insult to injury, the government demanded the Pengaporean President to pay them 5 billion Club Penguin Coins and release 200 imprisoned South Pangaean terrorists. This was the final straw for President SlenderXP, who held a meeting in his Palace with government officials. SlenderXP: "THIS IS IT! FIRST THEY NEARLY MADE MY GIRLFRIEND A WIDOW. NEXT, THEY HIJACKED OUR SPACE VEHICLES AND KILLED OUR SOLDIERS. NOW THEY DEMAND COMPENSATIONS!" Official 1: "I say that we attack these fools." General 1: "I agree too." SlenderXP: "Seeing that I am the Generalissimo of the Armies, I voted in favor of a South Pangaean invasion." Just then, the Speaker of Parliament came into the room with results of a Parliament Bill. Speaker of Parliament: "Your Excellency, the Parliament voted in favor of the invasion." SlenderXP: "How much percentage?" Speaker of Parliament:"85%." SlenderXP never knew that his citizens are pro-war. He decided to go to war with South Pangaea nevertheless. SlenderXP: "It's decided then. We WILL invade South Pangaea." The officials were given pens to sign a declaration of war. After SlenderXP signed the document, a war has officially started. SlenderXP: "Get me on live broadcast. I am announcing a war." ---- The declaration of war was heard in almost countries in Antarctica. Many were shocked, seeing that Pengapore was involved in only a few battles and had little experience on war. The angriest of all, of course, was the South Pangaean government. The President Henry de Beers was the maddest of all Pangaean Government officials. Henry De Beers: "Don't worry guys." General 1: "Why?" Henry: "Pengapore has no experience in a war, let alone fighting in the deserts. In fact, nobody has ever been victorious fighting against South Pangaea in desert warfare. General 2: "Then we can surely win!" Henry: "But let's not forget that they have a powerful ally." General 1: "Who?" Henry:"Gexon." General 1: "Sir, Gexon has no experience in desert warfare too." Henry: "I know, but they can bomb us in space." General 1: "So what's your plan?" Henry: "With the help of some stolen plans from Gexon, we managed to build some cloning facilities." General 1: "How many soldiers are we able to produce?" Henry: "That's something I'll never tell you. You'll know when the war started." Chapter 1: Waking up Hell Unknown to the whole Antarctica, Pengapore already sent 65,000 soldiers to South Pangaea 2 days after the invasion. However, after marching 14 miles from the landing shore, they met heavy haze and sandstorms. Thanks to the weather, South Pangaean snipers were already to shoot at the Pengaporean soldiers. By the time the sandstorm was over, there were only 63,200 soldiers left. Commander: "Crap, enemies are sniping at us! We need reinforcements." The radio operator connected to one of the warship. Radio operator: "We need some tanks." Warship commander: "No problem." While the tanks were on their way, the 63,200 set up a base here. It wasn't big, but it was efficient. ---- A few hours later, some tanks and helicopters had arrived with some bombers. The commanding general met with the commander. General: "Listen up, we'll be attacking our first target, a town named Quash." Commander: "Sure, anything else?" General: "Nothing much." ---- The next morning, the Pengaporean soldiers set off again. The bright sun was scorching them. The heat was worse. As expected, there was some haze. Soldier 1: "Ever fight in a desert before?" Soldier 2: "I didn't even see combat before." Soldier 1: "Why?" Soldier 2: "Cuz I am a recruit." Suddenly, one of the soldiers threw his rifle on the ground. Random soldier: "I CANT TAKE THIS HOT CRA-" The rebellious soldier was shot by the general. General: "There'll be no cowards under my lead, understood?" All: "YES SIR!" As they continued marching, a squad of South Pangaean scouts were monitoring them from a small hill. One of them took out a machine gun and started firing at the Pengaporeans. RATATATATATA The Pengaporean Army, caught off guard by the attack, was moderately damaged. They hid behind covers and returned fire. One of the tank fired its laser cannon at the hill, causing the large pile of sand to collapse. The soldiers walked to the ruins. After checking the Pangaean scouts, the soldiers saw a large Pangaean army there. The enemies immediately fired their artillery cannons at the Pengaporeans. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM In the explosions, many Pengaporean soldiers were killed. Hordes of Pangaean soldiers came firing at them. They were completely outnumbered. A few minutes into the fight, the Pengaporean soldiers received reinforcement. While they managed to kill most of the untrained Pangaeans easily, they were still unable to pass the artillery cannons. The tanks tried to destroy them, but they were unsuccessful. Luckily, there were about 3 Pengaporean missile-carriers following the offense squadron. They fired missiles at the artillery cannons, destroying them. Pengaporean Commander: "Advance!" The Pengaporean soldiers gained momentum. They ran towards the Pangaean Army. They were quick to mow down all the enemies. Sadly, before they managed to annihilate the Pangaeans, some assault helicopters appeared. They were carrying small nuclear devices. The choppers dropped the nukes at the Pengaporeans, while some went to the coast to bomb the ships. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM Most of the ships were annihilated. The rest sank, but the crew managed to save themselves with on-board life rafts. Meanwhile, the detonations of the nuclear bombs killed all but 200 of the soldiers. It was the largest loss of lives in a single battle for the Pengaporean Army. As the 200s were in the extremely impenetrable tanks, they were saved. They advanced forwards, destroying the surviving Pangaean soldiers. By the end of the day, the 200s were exhausted. One of them, the General, called the President. SlenderXP: "What is it general?" General: "Sir, we are wiped out! I repeat! We are wiped out!" SlenderXP: "What are you trying to say?" General: "The South Pangaeans...they nuked our entire force!" SlenderXP: "Even the ships?" General: "Yes." SlenderXP: "How many soldiers are there left?" General: "Exactly 200 soldiers. We should get outta here!" SlenderXP: "Know what? YOU ARE SACKED! The 200 soldiers are sacked too! You are all guilty of cowardice!" The General threw the radio onto the ground. He knew that he was doomed, along with the 200s. He shot the radio with his rifle. ---- The next day, the General marched on with the 200 soldiers. He told them about the conversation with the President. They decided to March onto Jordannesburg and install a military dictatorship of their own. Suddenly, they were ambushed by a squad of South Pangaean soldiers. The gun battle raged on forever. The South Pangaeans had about 35,000 clone soldiers, while there were only 200 soldiers on the Pengaporean side. About half an hour later, about 500,000 Pengaporean soldiers arrived and annihilated the South Pangaeans. From a helicopter came out SlenderXP. General: "Thanks for the help, President of Pengapore." SlenderXP took out a pistol and shot the general in the stomach. He was bleeding badly. SlenderXP: "I am still your superior." General: "You no longer are. You've sacked me." SlenderXP: "I haven't sign your dishonorable discharge letter yet. Since you have considered yourself a warlord, you have committed treason and mutinied against the Army." SlenderXP shot the General in his legs, followed by finally shooting his heart and head. SlenderXP: "As for the rest, give each of them 500 strokes of the cane! When the corporal punishment is done, leave these fools here to rot!" Pengaporean soldiers: "Yes sir!" Chapter 2: The road to victory A few days later, SlenderXP and his army had already captured some cities and towns. By then, the skies were black. The South Pangaeans decided to light up the oil wells. Soon enough, SlenderXP saw many South Pangaean military bases near some active oil wells. SlenderXP: "Don't go further. There are over millions of soldiers there. I'll take care of this." ---- A few minutes later, stealth bombers, armed with napalm bombs, bombed the oil wells, setting the whole region on fire. Drops of oil rained on the soldiers. SlenderXP too was covered in oil, but he wasn't affected much by it as he was wearing a black general uniform and a pair of sunglasses. Screams by the burning soldiers could be heard. General 1: "WHOAH SIR, THATS SO WOW." SlenderXP: "For every blood they shed, we will repay them." ---- Another few hours later, the Pengaporean Army reached some villages. SlenderXP: "Burn these villages to the ground." The flamethrower-armed tanks marched toward the villages... ---- One by one, minor villages were ransacked and destroyed. South Pangaean civilians were forced to work in captured gold and diamond mines. Towns and cities were captured too. ---- A few days later, the President and his soldiers discovered one of the cloning facilities. After winning a battle against the South Pangaeans, the Pengaporeans captured the facility. SlenderXP: "General, interrogate the scientists and find out how to clone soldiers." General: "Yes sir!" Chapter 3: The War Ends The next morning, the first batch of soldiers were in the process of cloning. Suddenly, SlenderXP received a call from President Henry. SlenderXP: "Ready to surrender?" Henry: "Yes, on no conditions." SlenderXP: "THEN YOU'LL BE FORCED TO ACCEPT OUR CONDITIONS!" SlenderXP hanged up and ordered a missile strike at the capital. ---- After the strike, SlenderXP called Henry ready. SlenderXP: "You know, I kinda feel like continuing this war." Henry: "Please...stop. We surrender! What do you want?" SlenderXP: "The colony of Platinia." Henry: "That's it?" SlenderXP: "Yeah." Results Soon, SlenderXP and Henry signed a peace treaty. Platinia, whose size and population is thirty times larger than Pengapore, became a colony of Pengapore. The conflict also established SlenderXP as a 'ruthless dictator'.